


take away my freedom

by homosandhomies



Series: miracle [3]
Category: Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood, Crushes, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, If you know chokey chant you'll get what i mean, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Loss of Innocence, Non-Sexual, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Songfic, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: brue is thrown into the chokey, and he reflects.
Relationships: Bruce Bogtrotter/Eric (implied)
Series: miracle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	take away my freedom

**Author's Note:**

> i played bruce in matilda, and now i have post-show depression, so i decided to write about my boy. :)  
> title is from "revotling children" from matilda.  
> also, i really wish there was a matilda fandom? it's a really good show.

Bruce didn’t know how long it had been since the chokey door slammed with such a force it narrowly missed his nose.

It was so dark, he couldn’t see squat, not the end of his nose. He could have been here for hours, but he really didn’t know.

It was freezing, yet musky at the same time. He was covered in shivers yet drenched in sweat.

A tickle on his nose grew more and more prominent, but when he reached up to scratch it, he tore his sleeve. He could feel a tear into his skin as well. He hissed in pain, hoping it wasn’t too deep.

If Daddy saw this, he would probably think he got beat up by some Big Kid. He would probably say, “If you want to survive, boy, you need to learn to become a man. Not some sissy.”

But Bruce was only six. He wanted his Gran to give him a big bear hug. Or for Miss Honey to stroke his hair comfortingly, because she knew Bruce didn’t want his Mummy to see his hair in such a mess.

Or for Eric to hold his hand. He would have loved that very much.

If Eric was there, it wouldn’t be too bad. Bruce would be more squished than he already was, but it would comforting to hear Eric’s heartbeat too. He wouldn’t just have to hear his own heart in his head.

But Eric would probably make them stuck in there days with that big mouth of his. If there was one thing that seperated them, it was that Bruce knew to keep his mouth shut. It usually resulted in trouble. But Eric didn’t seem to understand that yet.

Bruce wanted to scream. Or cry. Or make any noise. But at the same time, he felt so drained. Like his soul had been sucked out, and he would never feel again. He wouldn’t be able to scream anyway. He wasn’t sure if the one in his head could even reach his mouth.

Slowly, light crept into the cold, dank cupboard. When he was face to face with the Trunchbull, he wanted to squint in pain (due to the light, or her ugly face, he didn’t know).

But he was frozen.

“Did you learn your lesson, you filthy maggot?” she barked.

He was too weak to fight. Quietly, he whispered, “Yes, Miss Trunchbull.”


End file.
